makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Tenshi Hinanawi
Biography Tenshi Hinanawi is the "Eldest Daughter" of the Hinanawi clan who currently resides in Heaven. Due to the boring life in Heaven of constant drinking and relaxation, she decides to cause a disaster by gathering the thought energy of everyone in Gensokyo in the form of scarlet clouds, threatening an earthquake. Her true intent is to resolve her boredom by attracting others to resolve the incident. This disruption causes a preliminary tremor, which wrecks Reimu Hakurei's shrine, causing several events to unfold from there. Eventually, Tenshi rebuilds Reimu Hakurei's shrine back to normal. Customs Tier 1: Her attire from Antinomy of Common Flowers. Tier 2: Her joke apparel of Sayaka Miki from Puela Magi Madoka Magica. Move list Special Cards *Beams of Non-Perception - Tenshi fires successive laser-like streams of spirit from a keystone. Very useful as an anti-projectile piercing attack. *Sword of Non-Perception - Tenshi rushes forward, attacking with the Sword of Non-Perception. The rush grazes, so she can force her way through danmaku. *Sword of the Earth - Tenshi drives a spirit into the earth, making it rise. Powerful and wide-range, but useless against airborne enemies. *Pillars of Divine Punishment - Tenshi drops a keystone to wall her off. The stone can absorb opponent's attacks, so you can also use it as a shield. *Heaven and Earth Press - Tenshi crushes the enemy between two stones. You can adjust the distance they fly by holding the button. *Scarlet Sword Temperament - Tenshi uses the Sword of Scarlet Thought, controls the temperaments and attacks twice: once with a ranged attack that brings her closer to the enemy, and another attack that propels her away from the opponent. *Sword of Scarlet Perception - Tenshi attacks by swinging the Sword of Scarlet Perception randomly. Very close range, but it can hit multiple times and has a good hit box, so it's great for close combat. *Sky Attack - Six Earthquakes -Signs- - Tenshi plunges the Sword of Non-Perception into the earth to cause a localized earthquake. Always affects opponents on the ground, but does nothing against airborne enemies. *Sword of Fate - Tenshi drives spirit into the earth, making it rise. Powerful and wide-range, but useless against airborne enemies. *Guarding Keystones - Tenshi uses keystones circling her to protect her. If you input the command again while they're deploying, the keystones fly towards the enemy. *Awakening of the Earth Spirits - Tenshi pelts the enemy with small keystones. The stones grow over time, and release an earthquake if she attacks it. The bigger the stones, the stronger the earthquake, but will shatter if they get too big. *Keystone Spinning Top - Tenshi throws a keystone in front of her which remains on the screen for roughly 1.5 seconds before vanishing. *Sword of High Skies - Chargeable attack. Tenshi readies her Sword of Hisou to strike downwards. As Tenshi charges the swing, the move begins to have a wider reach, characterized by the Sword of Hisou gaining size and playing an audio cue. *Flight of the Celestial - Tenshi leaps from her keystone, sending it downwards directly underneath her as she moves forwards. Deals roughly 680 damage, applies 40 stun. Tenshi is completely vulnerable during her leap, but her keystone clears most bullets. Use with caution. Super Cards *Keystone "Kaname Funnel" - Tenshi sends 3 waves of keystones to surround the enemy and shoot lasers at them. Deals a grand total of 2942 damage. The waves are slightly delayed, making the timing on this card pretty difficult to pull off. *Earth Sign "Qian & Kun Earthquake Strike" - Tenshi rides a stone diagonally up-forwards before slamming down on the ground, kicking up earthen pillars. Deals damage based on how far the enemy ends up away from Tenshi after the slam, from a minimum of 3245 to a maximum of 4331. This is her go-to card, as its flexible and easy to confirm. While otherwise tied to the spell, if the initial kick Tenshi performs is interrupted, Tenshi will not lose her meter, and the spell will remain declared. *Peach Sign "Hermit's Peach of Steadfast Durability" - Tenshi chows down on a heavenly peach. After her snack, her attacks are uninterruptible for 4 seconds. This timer is paused if Tenshi swaps out to another character, but it does not affect the other character. Absolutely useless, avoid this card at all costs. Ultra Card *"All of the Atmosphere is Within My Reach!" - Tenshi stabs her Sword of Hisou straight into the keystone she's riding on, causing a massive semi-sphere of the Hisou's blade to appear around her. If the opponent is hit by this, Tenshi will fly into the skies before assaulting the enemy with a barrage of lightning strikes. Miscellaneous Introduction *I’m ready. Show me what you can do! Personal Action *I left boring Heaven for this? Victory Pose *Thanks for the challenge. I’ll be going now. Losing Pose (Time Over) *Oh no!! Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes You'd better stay away from me! I'm in a bad mood! "When two people join their hearts they can even cut metal." So, what about you two? Lie on the ground all you want! Grovel in the dirt, insect! A celestial descends onto Earth to give advice. Buuuut, for me they're all advice that can't be put to action. I’m not evil. I just don’t wanna be bored. This sword allows me to view your weaknesses. That’s why it was easy to beat you. No use worrying about earthquakes now, I've put that in place, right? Character-specific quotes vs. self: Who are you? Why are you mimicking me? vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Shoe: Not too many aliens that invaded neither Gensokyo nor Earth, I'm afraid. Sorry for that. vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris/Lite/Deniel/William: Sorry. I thought humans would have many ways to kill a bunch of zombies. vs. Kevin/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando: I thought the military would be more entertaining. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: No matter who became the spaceman, Earth, Heaven, time, and space are always universal. vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Butch/Aip/Roy/Guy/Axl/Millard: Glad to see someone's playing the hero. vs. Allen/Dun: A brute strength doesn't match to my heavenly powers. vs. Tenjin: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Frank/Soro/Gyro: vs. Chieftain: vs. Netsu: vs. Placid: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Kung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace/Skullus/Magician Type X: You know the more I’m around you, the more you disgust me. I kinda regret this alliance. vs. Reimu: Should I destroy the shrine again? For old time's sake? vs. Marisa: Magic is the most wicked of the wicked! Begone, heretic! vs. Sanae: To boast of one's talents is to lose one's merits, don't you agree? You should be aware that before you were a god, you were a mere human. vs. Sakuya: No matter how hard you work, all that effort is going the wrong way if you're working under the devil. vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: There's no salvation for a ghost who fills her stomach all day and doesn't use her head for anything! vs. Youmu: A clean death is no better than a grim life. No matter how dismal your life is, it is better than death. Don't make light of life, phantom. vs. Yukari: Hey, look at your land, it's all desecrated! How wonderful it feels! vs. Cirno: With passion you forget to eat, with joy you forget your worries. Maybe the lifestyle that Confucius had striven for was one like yours. vs. Byakuren: They won't let you into heaven just 'cause you're enlightened, you know. vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: Oh, no! The tanukis! They're FAKE! Aww. The fact it's so classic makes it even funnier. vs. Aya/Hatate: Gossip is not wisdom. If it is only written out of curiosity, newspapers make a negative effect on society. vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: So how do you feel? Has immortality offered you anything good so far? vs. Ichirin: Don't expect a cloud bug to be a match for a celestial, from above the clouds. vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: Mount Tai does not let its soil run. You should thank the devil who could put you here. vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen/Clownpiece/Junko: You broke up with the Lunar Capital? What a shame. vs. Koishi: Youkai from Underworld? Those who live one layer below the earth? You sure you aren't as same as those who were damned to hell? vs. Satori: vs. Alice: If you want your dolls to act in a group, then study the form of water for strategies and tactics. Adaptation is the key to victory. vs. Remilia/Flandre: It's not good to think that your subordinates will follow you forever. vs. Nitori: Those who live under a cliff. I feel pity for you! vs. Patchouli/Keine: What you're reading is only the scraps of the ancients. The truly important things don't get recorded. vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: So you're a hermit? Then devote yourself to it! Don’t be worried about how low you are. Consider how to get higher! vs. Miko: Hermit, your narrowed mind ceased the flow of the wisdom! Knowledge is like water, it rots when it stagnates! vs. Suika/Kirov: Drink while half drunk. Getting wasted by binge drinking is the worst. vs. Yuugi: Oni sure are a good way to kill boredom. vs. Utsuho: You're by yourself? There were a number of things that came out from the underground. Are they your friends? vs. Iku: No use worrying about earthquakes now, I've put that in place, right? vs. Seiga: I’ve heard a lot about you. I can see why Heaven hates you. vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: Good! No matter how many times you come, I won't lose! vs. Shikieiki/Roxanne: Justice and vengeance are two sides of the same coin. Careful when you flip it. vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: The path of duty lies in what is near, and men seek for it in what is remote. Hermit, haven't you made the same mistake? vs. Suwako: Virtue is the source of vendetta. Curse Gods originally manifested from divine virtures. vs. Yumemi: Doing is a lot more fun than just looking, ya know. vs. Kokoro: You can take away emotions...almost like my Sword of Hisou. vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: An Inchling! I'm so surprised that a graceful being like you is playing on earth. vs. Sumireko: Humans who live beyond Heaven? Interesting. Interesting enough for me to knock it down. vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: vs. Doremy: Dream World? What does it have to do with the real world? vs. Joon: I have no jealousy in your pursued prettiness. vs. Shion: Oh, what a poor pleb. I wish every earthling looked like you. Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Guy: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Kung: Jun: Katana: Lan: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Neutral Characters